Arthur Charles Parker (1850-1918)
in Memphis, Shelby County, Tennessee |Baptism = |Death = c. in Memphis, Shelby County, Tennessee |Father = Robert Alexander Parker |Mother = Lamira A. Minter |Spouse = Edmonia Eliza Berry |Marriage = in unknown |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Elmwood Cemetery, Memphis, Shelby County, Tennessee }} Arthur Charles "Charlie" Parker was born in Memphis in 1850 to Robert A. Parker and Lamira A. Minter. He was one of their younger children. He was just a bit too young to fight in the Civil War like his older brothers, but is said to have snuck food through Union lines during the occupation of Memphis. Somehow, he came in contact with Edmonia Berry of Livingston County, Kentucky. She lived upriver from him along the southern shore of the Ohio River. According to a book on Bartholomew Dupuy, his mother's ancestor, they married in 1880, but I do not know where. They had four children, all but Frank Sim Parker living to adulthood. They remained in Memphis, but spent time in Birmingham, Alabama, due to their daughter Lamira's marriage to John Charles Henley, Jr., the son of Birmingham pioneers. During one of these trips, it is said that Edmonia Berry Parker dropped dead of a heart attack. This connection to Birmingham surely led to the marriage of their daughter Julia to Carl Wittichen, an enterprising young man. The picture included in this article is from Christmas 1915. My grandfather sits on Charlie Parker's knee with his cousins around them. Charlie lived on until 1918 and was buried with his wife and parents in Memphis' Elmwood Cemetery. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Arthur Charles Parker and Edmonia Eliza Berry' |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Memphis, Shelby County, Tennessee |Death = |Death place = Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama}} Gallery Artpark.gif|Charlie Parker with his grandchildren (from left to right - Arthur Parker III (6 years, 3 months), Edmonia Berry Henley (5 years, 5 months), Carl F. Wittichen, Jr. (13 months), Arthur A. Parker, Sr., Annie Lyn Henley (2 years) and Lamira Henley (7 years, 1 month)) on his daughter Julia's front porch in Birmingham (1438 Milner Crescent) - Christmas 1915 Arthurcharlesparker18501918.gif|Charlie Parker with his grandchildren on his daughter's front porch in Birmingham - 1915 References *Dupuy, B. H. The Huguenot Bartholomew Dupuy and His Descendants. Louisville: Courier-Journal Job Print. Co., 1908. *Frazier, Jorja. Elmwood Cemetery Records emailed to me in October 2007. *Henley, John Charles, III, compiler. "Parker Family Research Document". Privately distributed c. 1990. *Wittichen, Carl Ferdinand. Memories as told to him. *Wittichen, Ivy Vickery. Memories as told to her. Category:Parker (surname) Category:Born in 1850 Category:Born in Shelby County, Tennessee Category:Died in 1918 Category:Died in Shelby County, Tennessee Category:Non-SMW people articles